1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filtering systems and more particularly pertains to a new water-based air filter system for recycling and cleaning the air found in industrial plants, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filtering systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, air filtering systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,656; U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,954; U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,132; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,494; U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,201; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 214,375.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water-based air filter system. The prior art includes apparatuses having housings and also having motors and fans and filters disposed in the housings which are used to remove pollutants from the air.